1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material. More particularly, it relates to a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material which contains a silver halide emulsion having tabular grains and a novel, development inhibitor-releasing compound, which excels in sensitivity, sharpness, color reproduction, graininess and pressure resistance, and which has its photographic properties little changed while being stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a demand for a silver halide color photographic light-sensitive material, particularly one for photographing, which has high light-sensitivity and excels in graininess, color reproduction and sharpness, and which has its photographic properties little changed while being stored.
As means for improving the sharpness and color reproduction of a light-sensitive material, a timing DIR coupler which releases a development-inhibiting compound through two timing groups is known. DIR couplers of this type are disclosed in, for example, JP-A-51-146828, ("JP-A" means Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application), JP-A-60-218645, JP-A-61-156127, JP-A-63-37346, JP-A-1-280755, JP-A-1-219747, JP-A-2-230139, Laid-open European Patent Applications 348139, 354532, and 403019. The use of a timing DIR coupler indeed enhances inter-layer effect or edge effect and improves sharpness and color reproduction to some extent. However, neither the inter-layer effect nor the edge effect can be sufficient. This is because release of the development-inhibiting compound is one step, and its timing is inappropriate. Further, there is a problem that light-sensitive material containing these couplers have their photographic properties changed greatly while being stored.
In order to provide a light-sensitive material which has high sensitivity and excels in graininess and sharpness, it is proposed in, for example, JP-A-58-113934, that tabular silver halide grains be used which has an aspect ratio (i.e., the ratio of the diameter of each grain to the thickness thereof) of 8:1 or more. The material containing such silver halide grains is, however, dissatisfactory in terms of color reproduction, graininess and storage stability.